


Shack

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Rockstar Spud from Willow's insane clutches Ethan has to make sure they make it safely out of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This takes place after the the hunt for Willow.

Reeling from Willow’s surprise attack Ethan fell back against the half rotted wall once he regained his feet, tripping over the random bits of debris just lying on the floor. Willow’s maniacal laugh still echoed on the warm breeze, joining with Rockstar Spud’s low whimpers. Shaking off the slight dizziness Ethan turned his attention to his companion; finally taking in the details his previous preoccupation had blinded him to. Spud was tied quite thoroughly, wrists and feet lashed together, and most disturbingly a noose wrapped around his neck. The more Spud continued to struggle the tighter the rope on his neck pulled.

Swearing Ethan dropped to his knees by the cot, “shh, Spud. It’s ok, Willow is gone now.” 

“Sir,” Spud mumbled through the gag, unable to catch his breath through the fear clogging his mind. The rope around his neck tightened once more choking him even further. It was only Ethan’s presence that stopped him from losing complete control. Dimly he felt gentle fingers loosen the stranglehold from his neck, allowing blessed air to flow down his throat. Those same fingers pulled the gag from his mouth, petting from his temple to his jaw until he opened his eyes to see Ethan’s worried face staring at him. “Ethan,” licking his painfully dry lips his gaze darted around the room, “are you okay?”

Ethan laughed, amazed after everything Spud had been through his first thought was for him. “I’m just fine Spud, you don’t need to worry about me.” Ignoring the black paint now smeared on his hand he ran his fingers through Spud’s soft blonde hair until the smaller man’s breathing was calm and steady. Grabbing the fake skeleton, he hurled it across the room; “I’m going to get you out of here now Spud.” 

“Okay, Sir,” Dizzy Spud laid his head back against the filthy cot he was bound to. He wanted nothing more then to get out of the stifling hot shack, now that he could breathe properly the cloying sick smell of rotting wood stuck to the back of his throat, making him nauseous. 

The ropes holding Spud in place were tacky and smelled disturbingly like gasoline, making Ethan wonder if Willow had something more sinister planned for Spud if he hadn’t found him. More infuriating was the sight of the many bruises and scrapes littering Spud’s arms and wrist, it was clear the smaller man had put up quite a fight. Willow would pay for this. It was on reaching Spud’s feet that had him cursing out loud however, startling the other man into flinching.

“Sorry, Spud,” Soothingly Ethan patted Spud’s knee, “these ropes are just a little tough that’s all. You know me, patience isn’t one of my virtue’s.” He was rewarded by Spud’s weak laugh, which helped him focus past the rage boiling through him. Spud’s injured ankle was already black with bruising, some spots unmistakably in the shape of a boot print. Swollen almost obscenely he could feel the heat radiating from the injured flesh. Taking a deep, calming breath he steadied his hands and bent to untie the rope. Trying to avoid touching Spud’s ankle in fear of causing the smaller man more pain.

Spud was half out of it when he finally pulled him from the cot, and Ethan knew it wasn’t good when he didn’t even protest to being carried like a child. One of the first things he’d learned about Aunt D’s new chief of staff was how he hated to be coddled based on his size. Carefully Ethan picked his way through the debris littering the floor until they were at last out in the fresh air.

Settling Spud under the shade cast from a large tree Ethan started to loosen the ridiculous ghillie suit. With the blazing afternoon heat, the smaller man must be melting inside it. He had managed to tug off the top poncho layer before Spud responded, batting at his hands with a worrying lack of coordination.

“Relax Spud, I’m just getting you out of that suit,” he waited for the other man to look at him, grimacing at the glazed look in his blue eyes. There was no doubt now, Spud was suffering from the beginnings of heat exhaustion. “Aren’t you hot?” he coaxed when Spud just stared at him.

Blinking Spud realized for the first time they were out of the shack, “Ethan?” it took a second for the question to sink past the throbbing in his head and he struggled to sit more upright. “Yes, sir, sorry.” It took his trembling fingers a few tries before he was able to remove the second top layer and wiggle out of the pants, hissing in shock as he caught sight of the state of his ankle. He dimly recalled Willow stomping on it a few times when he’d tried to run away, the agony of it had been numbed under his fear of how insane the other man was. Swallowing painfully, he turned away from the sight, thankfully feeling immediately cooler once out of the heavy suit, dressed more suitably now in the shorts and t-shirt he’d worn under the many layers.

“Here,” Ethan pressed a water bottle into Spud’s hand; he’d found it stashed under the voluminous folds of the poncho. “Drink as much as you can Spud. You’re starting to suffer from dehydration and heat exhaustion.” Carefully he watched Spud drain half the bottle, noting how he instantly looked more alert.

Even though the water was as warm as piss it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Feeling more like himself Spud cast a worried look over at Ethan, “what about you, Sir?” Ethan didn’t look any different, but the heat was stifling, and the sun blazed down from the clear blue sky.

“Don’t worry Spud, there’s more water in the car. We’ll be out of here soon. Finish the rest.” Ethan’s tone was firm and Spud hesitantly obeyed, draining the last of the water. He couldn’t deny how much better it made him feel, the pounding in his head receding bit by bit. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Spud set the bottle aside and awkwardly made to stand, almost collapsing the second he placed an ounce of pressure on his injured foot. It was only Ethan’s quick grab that saved him from a tumble face first into the ground.

“You won’t be able to walk on that ankle Spud.” Ethan held Spud steady with one arm wrapped around his waist, “and we need to get out here faster than at a hobble’s pace.” He smirked a little at Spud’s sudden suspicious expression.

“What are you suggesting, Sir?” Spud frowned, while he could admit walking would be a problem he didn’t relish the idea of being a burden on the other man. Perhaps he could stay here and Ethan could send someone back for him. 

In response Ethan just turned his back and bent his knees slightly. “Hop on Spud,” he ordered when the other man hesitated.

“Are you sure Sir?” Spud cast his eyes around the clearing, hoping another solution would present itself.

“Now Spud,” impatiently Ethan looked over his shoulder, “I’d like to get out of here before Willow gets it in his psychotic head to return.” 

“Yes sir,” Spud gingerly placed his hands on Ethan’s shoulders and jumped up, legs wrapping around Ethan’s waist to keep balanced. His breath hissed out when Ethan placed one large hand under his bare knee to anchor him, skin tingling from the contact.

“You alright Spud?” Ethan settled Spud’s arms more comfortably around his neck and waiting for his nod before heading back to the car. Despite the woods not being his forte he was pretty sure they weren’t actually that far from the clearing he’d parked at. 

“I’m not too heavy am I?” Spud rested his aching head on Ethan’s shoulder; exhaustion was tearing at his energy reserves now they were safely on their way out of the woods. 

Ethan just shook his head in amusement, “I’ve carried girlfriends heavier than you Spud. I think I’ll be alright.” Chuckling when Spud pinched his shoulder in response and muttered some incomprehensible British curse. There was no more conversation between them, Ethan concentrating on getting back to the car and not dropping Spud. In truth, as light as the smaller man was the abuse his back had taken from Willow was starting to take its toll.

They stumbled out into the clearing where the car was parked mercifully not ten minutes later. Luckily the vehicle was still shaded by several large trees so Ethan was able to prop Spud against the side without either of them burning themselves on the hot metal. The moment Spud was steady on his feet Ethan opened the door and started the car, turning on the air conditioning and grabbing the cooler full of bottled water. Handing one to Spud they both drank until no longer thirsty. 

Energy restored Ethan eyed Spud critically, with no sign of confusion, muscle spams, or nausea he was relieved to conclude the smaller man had avoided complete heat exhaustion. The one thing Spud was however was absolutely filthy, black face paint half smeared off and blonde hair tangled with bits of straw and wood. Reaching out Ethan brushed a lock of hair off Spud’s forehead, pulling a small twig out at the same time. “Time to head out Spud. Put this terrible day behind us.”

“Yes, sir.” Spud grimaced at the twig, running both hands through his hair, shaking out most of the debris, “I’ll be bloody happy to get a shower, I’ve never felt so disgusting in my life.” He made to hop around to the passenger side when Ethan stopped him.

“Back seat Spud,” Ethan pulled the door open and nudged Spud in, “I want you to lie back and elevate that ankle.” Folding several odds and ends of clothing into a ball he waited for Spud to settle in before carefully propping up the abused limb. Trailing gentle fingers across Spud’s calf Ethan was intrigued by the shiver his touch invoked. Noting the reaction in the back of his mind Ethan settled into the front seat and drove away from the god-forsaken countryside. Willow was welcome to his shack in the middle of nowhere; he’d take the five star hotel they were staying at anytime.

Spud was sound asleep in the back by the time the hotel was in sight and Ethan was loath to wake him up. With his ankle injured and even missing one shoe it wasn’t like the smaller man could just walk in anyway. Pulling up in front of the entrance Ethan climbed out, handing the keys over to the valet and ignoring the curious stares as he carefully maneuvered Spud into his arms. The smaller man muttered restlessly but remained asleep, pressing his face against Ethan’s neck. Attempting to jostle Spud as little as possible Ethan made his way up their suite.

Regretfully Ethan couldn’t both hold onto Spud and open the door. Dipping his head Ethan murmured into Spud’s ear, “I need you to wake up Spud.”

Stirring Spud raised his head, blinking sleepily at Ethan, “Sir,” licking his lips he was abruptly aware he was practically snuggling into Ethan and flushed. 

“I need to set you down now Spud,” Ethan let Spud slid out of his arms, keeping a steading hand on his elbow. Even through the black paint he could see the flush spreading from Spud’s face down his neck. Unlocking the door Ethan helped Spud hobble in.

“I think I’ll go shower,” Spud pulled his sweat soaked, filthy top away from his skin; he’d honestly never felt so dirty in his life. Between the heat, the filthy shack and being tied to that bug infested, grimy cot there felt like there was an inch of dirt stuck to this skin. Hopping over to his suitcase, which he hadn’t bothered to unpack for such a short stay Spud grabbed a change of clothes. 

“You shouldn’t walk on that ankle, Spud.” Ethan easily picked the smaller man up, carrying him into the bathroom despite his protests. “I’m going to order some room service and shower as well.” Setting Spud down gently he ordered sternly, “I want you to wait for me to come back and get you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Holding onto the towel rack for balance Spud watched as Ethan left, warmed by the other mans concern. Dumping his dirty clothes in the corner Spud carefully climbed into the shower, having to lean against the wall to keep his weight off his ankle. It was a good twenty minutes before he could pull himself away from the blessedly cool, clean water. The sheer amount of dirt that had fallen out of his hair had been horrifying and it had taken two face cloths to wipe all traces of black paint off his face. 

Drying off with a thick, warm towel Spud pulled on a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt.   
He could hear a knock on the hotel room door then and had worked himself up to walking out and answering it when he heard Ethan outside, then the low murmur of voices and the rattle of dishes. 

Moments later Ethan pushed the bathroom door open, looking much more relaxed now in an old pair of jogging pants and tank top. “Food’s here,” swinging Spud up into his arms Ethan carried the smaller man out to the couch, where their supper was laid out on the coffee table.

It was quiet in the room as both men devoured the food in front of them; Spud was touched when he noticed Ethan had even remembered to order him a pot of tea. Smiling Spud poured a cup and sipped contentedly, glad that his headache had finally completely disappeared. His ankle was a different story however and Lord knew what he was going to do at the next Impact; unable to help or walk Madame Dixie would not be pleased.

Leaning back Ethan watched Spud, letting his eyes travel from the top of his now shining blonde hair, down to his feet and over every injury Willow had inflicted. A faint bruise on one cheekbone, scrapes across both wrists and most damning the damage to his ankle. Dark bruises littered Spud’s pale skin giving testament to how hard he had fought.

Standing Ethan moved to pull out the ice pack he’d requested with the meal. “Lay back Spud, I want to take a look at your ankle,” sitting back down he watched as Spud obeyed his order, gently pulling his leg across his lap once the smaller man was settled. 

“Ethan,” Spud swallowed at the look Ethan shot him, it was heavy with affection and something more he desperately hoped wasn’t just his imagination.

“Willow did a real number on your ankle,” Ethan murmured in response, gently placing the ice pack over the worse of the bruising. At Spud’s hiss of pain Ethan carefully massaged his lower leg to distract and comfort him. Slowly letting his firm touch turn into a caress Ethan smiled at Spud’s quick in drawn breath.

“Yes, he’s quite insane,” Spud’s eyes fluttered shut, Ethan’s delicate touch sending shivers down his spine even as exhaustion tugged him closer to dream land. 

Ethan hummed in agreement, flicking the tv on for background noise as Spud slowly relaxed under his touch. Smiling softly he could tell when Spud lost the battle to stay awake, continuing to stroke idle fingers down Spud’s warm, soft skin. Despite the way the day began Ethan was pleased how it ended, his relationship with Spud was evolving and he wanted nothing more than to find out where it would lead.


End file.
